Tu me salvaste,gracias¡¡
by Nyandelcat7
Summary: Suecia le salva la vida a Finlandia, y cuando este se lo agradese ,aprovecha para confesarse. PD:Mi primer fic y ya es un LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

Holaa, soy nueva y me costo mucho hacerme una cuenta sin ayuda, asi que espero entretener.  
Para ser sincera escribo esto porque hay pocas historias en español de SuFin, que es una pareja que me encanta, soy tan pervertida que es mi primera historia y ya es un lemon:3.

Los personajes no me pertenecen ,ya que son propiedad de mi idola Hidekaz Himaruya.  
PD:Ana...si estas viendo esto...holi! :3no pienses mal de mi...  
_3_3_3_3_3_3_3_3ʕಠᴥಠʔ3_3_3_3_3_3_3_

La campana sonó resonando en los pasillos del instituto, por los cuales el pequeño Finlandia corría por aquí y por allá, cargando montones de papeles ,de las aulas brotaban alumnos y alumnas deseosos de disfrutar el recreo,los esquivaba con habilidad, acostumbrado, pero entre todos reconocio a ese chico con quien se llevaba tan bien ,un chico frío , alto, rubio y de ojos celestes, mirada punzante, era Suecia, que lo suguio con la mirada.

-Bu-buenos dias Su-san-saludo alegre Finlandia,aunque le tenia algo de miedo.  
-Buenos dias -respondio con voz ronca el sueco y vío alejarse al pequeño.  
Finlandia solía ayudar a los profesores y estar metido en reuniónes y consejos estudiantiles, Suecia solo lo esperaba y observaba lo que hacia...y a el tambien.

Eran compañeros de clases, y andaban juntos lo mas que podian, bueno en realidad Suecia era el que seguia todas partes a Finlandia y esto asustaba un poco al pequeño, pero disfrutaba de su compañia, en los recreos y almuerzos ,el Finlandes dialogaba alegramente, mientras el Sueco se limitaba a decir unas pocas palabras, asentir o solo observar al así durante un año o tal vez más...

Un dia una chica se acerco a Finlandia para pedirle un documento , el timido chico tenia la suerte de que justo era la chica que le gustaba, un poco. Suecia pasó cerca de ellos en ese momento y se percato de como se enrojecia el rostro del menor a medida que avanzaba la conversacion con aquella chica. En ese instante,Suecia sintió la nesecidad de ,simplemente, tomar a Fin, y llevarselo, pero conservó la calma y se acerco a ellos hasta poner una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros del menor, mientras clavaba una mirada amenazante en la chica.  
Fin volteo la cabeza lentamente, imaginando de quien se trataba, aún asi no pudo evitar poner una mueca de terror al ver la seria exprecion del sueco , la chica se fijó en que no la quería cerca y , con una cara de horror tambien, cortó la conversacion abruptamente y se retiró caminando apresuradamente.

-EEK¡ ,Su-su-san ,q-que sucede?-dijo Finlandia ,tratando de finjir asombro, ya que esto habia pasado unas pocas vecez antes.  
-Hump-Rezongó el sueco.

Durante la clase siguiente ,Suecia no dejaba de pensar en Tino, y en los sentimientos que guardaba hacia el, tomó la decicion de que algún dia pronto, se le declararía,miraba los arboles verdes y frondosos por la ventana, no pudo evitar en pensar como seria Tino sin...se sonrojo tanto que tuvo que taparse la cara con la mano para que nadie lo notara.

El día siguiente fue el que eligio Suecia para dar el gran paso, ese día asistieron a una clase de quimica, todos estaban ya sentados con una y Berwald formaron pareja para el experimento, mientras el profesor explicaba lo peligroso que podia ser mezclar ciertos elementos; un grupo de chicos detras de ellos,conversaban y jugaban sin prestar todos terminaron, el profesor pidio que se quedaran sentados en sus puestos y que no dieran problemas, sacó a Tino de la sala para pedirle un favor sobre un papeleo, todo esto sucedio sin que Suecia se percatara, el grupo de chicos desordenados se puso a hacer de las suyas:  
-Al fin se fue ese tipo-se quejó uno.  
-Estoy aburrido-dijo otro  
-Mira¡ el viejo se dejó esas cosas.  
-Veamos que es...  
Berwald buscaba a Tino con la mirada para que pudieran irse a sus casas ,en vez de encontrar al menor, se cruzó con el siguiente panorama:el grupo de chicos problematicos ,manipulando ambos elementos quimicos, esto fue seguido por un fuerte ruido sordo y luego el aula se llenó de gas venenoso bastante espeso que irritaba los ojos, se cubrio la nariz y la boca con su antebrazo y busco a Tino con desesperacion entre tanta gente que corria hacia la salida mientras tocia.  
-Tino¡TINO¡-grito mas preocupado que nunca.  
Afuera el profesor y Tino corrían por las escaleras, pero el menor se tropezó y se desplomó ,el profesor no se percató de esto y siguió huyendo del gas...Tino se sentia muy mal...pensó que iba a pudo despejar su visión lo suficiente para notar que el era el único que quedaba en la sala,pensó que Tino ya habia salido e hiso lo mismo, mientras bajaba ,revisaba cada rincón en busca del chico, sintió a alguien toser y se fijó en el suelo , descubrió a quien tanto anhelaba encontrar, pero Tino estaba ya, sueco quedó helado,sintio un peso en su pecho, , lo cargo en sus brazos y corrió hasta el patio del instituto, donde estaban los demás, dejó a Tino en el suelo con delicadeza y pegó su oreja a su pecho, el latir del corazón del pequeño lo alivió de inmediato,pero Tino...no pensarlo dos veces el sueco asalto los labios del Finlandes, dandole respiracion boca a boca, todos los estaban mirando, aún así la tención era segundos de este prosedimiento y Tino desperto ,con una sensacion de tibiesa en los labios, pronto se dió cuenta de que estaba siendo ''besado'' por su mejor amigo, abrió los ojos sorprendido y dió un quejido que resonó en las gargantas de ambos, y avisó al sueco de su resucitacion.

Pasado ya todo el accidente ,casi tragico, y despues de que Tino fuera al hospital a hacerse diversos examanes ,todo continuo normal, excepto que el mayor se preocupaba el doble por Fin, de hecho estuvo con el todo el tiempo de su recuperacion.  
Un día ,les encargaron hacer un informe de matematicas, así que Berwald fué al departamento de Tino para hacerlo juntos, con todo el tema del accidente a el mayor no pudo confesarse ese dia, aunque sus sentimientos hacia Tino parecian haber aumentado...si es que podian aumenta aún más.

Se encontraban en la habitacion del Finlandes, ambos sentados frente al PC ,Tino le dictaba a Berwald lo que tenia que ir en el informe , y el mayor lo escribia ,al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba la voz de Fin, y se ponia nervioso al notar lo cerca que estaban.

-''La base de una potencia siempre va a ser...''-dictaba Tino  
-Tino-dijo tajante Berwald dejando de escribir.  
-¿S-si?-dijo Finlandia con una sonrisa tímida.  
-Queeee...es lo último que recuerdas, del accidente...-dijo medio rojo,recordando lo que habia pasado.  
-Bueno...me sentí mareado y me caí, luego...a-alguien...-hubo un silencio, Tino giró bruscamente hacia Berwald-TU¡-casi gritó.  
Suecia se sorprendió y lo miró, abriendo los ojos y con la boca entreabierta, acaso Tino lo recordaba TODO?  
-Su-san...tu me salvaste-dijo suevemente Finlandia, tranquilizandose.  
-Si...-murmuró Suecia.  
-Gracias¡-exclamó Tino y se inclino sobre Suecia con una sonrisa ,abrazandolo.  
Suecia se sorprendió bastante, se quedó helado unos segundos y luego se relajó y correspondió al abrazo, sintió ganas de llorar, pero si dejaba caer una lagrima las demas seguirian...se aguantó y subió una de sus manos hasta la cabeza de Tino, aprisionandolo suavemente.

-Tino...-el menor se sorprendió un poco, parece que el mayor no quería soltarlo...-,tuve miedo de perderte, si te ubiera pasado algo...estaría destrozado.  
Se separaron.  
-Su-san...porque dices...-susurró el menor serio/sonriente.  
-Yo,Tino...-continuó-,...ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TÍ¡.

Dicho esto se miraron fijamete a los ojos, Suecia, muy sonrojado, bajó la vista, Tino pensó unos sueco lo tenia agarrado por los codos, mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Luego Tino susurró:  
-Su-san...t-tú...me caes muy bien...em...e...esto es raro...-Tino tenia miedo de como pedria reaccionar el gran Sueco,aunque este nunca le habia echo nada malo.  
Berwelad sintió que sus iluciones se desmoronaban, acaso habia metido la pata?, a Tino solo le gustaban las chicas?...Se puso de pie lentamente, tomando su mochila y se dispuso a salir:

-Disculpame-dijo avergonzado y sintiendose tonto, el pobre sueco, retirandose.

Tino se lanzo a tomar su brazo bruscamente, el mayor se dio vuelta con los ojos como platos, el menor pensó unos instantes, tenía que decirlo...  
-Espera!...esto es raro-repitió.  
El sueco parpadeo perplejo.  
- Es que...-continuó-creo...que t-tu tambien ..me ...gu-gustas-dijo Tino enrojesiendose y bajando la vista.  
-Te...gusto?-pregunto en voz baja el inseguro Sueco, que no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando.  
-Aash...no me hagas repetirlo¡-dijo el Finlandes, con una pequeña sonrisa ,mirando a los ojos celestes del aquel sueco tan alto.  
Una devíl sonrisa se dibujo en sus delgados labios, tomó una de las manos del pequeño y la besó suavemente:  
-Tino...  
-Su...Su-san...  
Se miraron a los ojos, mientras los cerraban, Berwald se agachó y con una mano tomó delicadamente el sonrojado rostro de su amante,el que casi tiritaba, se unieron en una calido beso.

_3_3_3_3_3_3_3ʕಠᴥಠʔ3_3_3_3_3_3_3_

Que tal ;)...si no les gusto, lo siento, recien estoy capitulo LEMON¡ :D Reviews?  
Si tienen criticas constructivas, las leere (pido piedad ToT), espero seguir teniendo ideas. /(-o-)/Confieso que esta es mi pareja favorita de hetalia, lo encuentro muy romatico.  
Hasta pronto¡


	2. Chapter 2

Hola otra vez ,bueno aqui viene el LEMON, ojala les guste, ya que es el primero que hago.  
Como ya dije hetalia no me pertenese ,es de Hidekaz Himaruya ,ya se que ya lo dije ,pero mas vale prevenir...basta de parloteo y allá vamos /(u3u)/.  
PD:Quedé en que Berwald y Tino se besaban *3* boy+boy  
ʕಠᴥಠʔ  
Tino sintió la lengua de Berwald rozar sus labios, apreto sus ojos pero el mayor mantenia los suyos entreabiertos para contemplar las reacciones del menor,el sueco lamio sus labios y este a su vez abrio su boca para dejar que entrara...  
-Nn...-gimió Tino.  
Sus lenguas jugueteaban ,humedas entrando y saliendo, cabe mensionar que Tino tambien participaba, esto los exitaba a ambos, se mantubieron así unos segundos,  
hasta que se separaron por falta de aire ,Tino miró un poco asustado a Berwald ,por lo que pansaba que harian ahora...el mayor empezó a empujar a Tino hacia la cama ,hasta que este quedó sentado en ella y luego acostado, con Suecia encima ,se besaron otra vez, solo que Berwald empezo a bajar por el cuello del menor desabrochando los botones de la camisa:  
-Ahh...gh..-gemiá Tino.  
Seguia bajando,dejando un rastro de saliva hasta encontrarse con un pezon sonrosado y duro, lo lamio y succionó mientras masajeaba y apretaba el otro, el menor gemia; -''es muy sencible, esto es maravilloso''- pensaba ó a desabrocharse su camisa, Tino observaba su torso desnudo, con algunas cicatrises de batalla que lo hacian lucir mas varonil ,su piel blanca, no tanto como la de el, sus pezones tambien en Suecia era... casi fuera de sí ,tocó el fuerte pecho de Berwald, lo que lo hiso estremeserse , y al mayor sorprenderse.  
-Tino...  
El aludido miro a los ojos a aquel ser que la causaba temor al mismo tiempo que adoracion, y su adoracion...le empezó a desabrochar los pantalones¡  
-EH..,Espera¡ Su-su-san-dijo Tino nerviosamente  
-Que sucede?-Tino hiso una pausa antes de contestar.  
-E-estas seguro?-esta pregunta hiso sonreir devilmente a Berwald  
-Si...-besó al menor en los labios para darle confiansa.  
Siguió con su labor hasta dejar completamente desnudo al pequeño Tino, el que en un acto de reflejo juntó sus piernas en intento por cubrir su tomo por los tobillos a su amante y separó sus extremidades dejandolo expuesto a su vista, mientras Tino observaba al mayor con una exprecion de subió su mano por la pierna de Tino,dandole escalosfrios, cuando llego a su miembro ,el menor no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, comenzó masturbandolo, luego, lamio la punta ,Tino no paraba de gemir , Berwald lamio de la base a la punta para luego intrudicirlo en su boca y comenzar un movimiento de vaivén, esto hiso que el menor se sacudiera y casi gritára de placer.  
-S-su-san ,voy a...ah¡-no aguanto mas y se corrio dentro de la boca de Suecia, el solo trago el liquido y lamio el exceso hasta de jar casi limpio a Tino.  
-Eso fue ...raípido-comento Sucia, algo menor solo atinó a se despojó de su pantalon y ropa interior ,casi sin pudor, ya que dentro su ereccion empezaba a doler,dejando a la vista su enorme no salia de su estupór ,...eso de ahí ,cabería allí?  
-Su...su-san...yo...-El menor miro a los ojos del mayor con sensualidad,para luego agacharse y quedar con su rostro a la altura de ese...gran ''pedazo de carne''.Lo tomo con una mano y empezó a lamerlo como si se tratara de un helado, Berwald dejó salir un jadeo de su garganta y luego pequeños el pre-semen y succionaba, pero al momento de introducirlo en su boca se dio cuenta de que apenas cabía, aun asi empezo a mover su cabeza de arriba a abajo como pudo,asi estuvo un rato, le gustaba, a ambos les no aguantó mas ,tomó a Tino por los hombros y lo acostó nuevamente, lo miró con una mirada de insatisfaccion y le susurró al oido:  
-Te amo, Tino  
-Su-san, yo tambie..n ah...-Tino respiraba agitado  
El mayor lamio dos de sus dedos ,metiendolos en su boca ,el menor solo observaba con nerviosismo, los bajo hasta su entrada y lentamente metió no sabia si lo que sentia era dolor o qué , se agarró de las sabanas, Berwald empezó a mover su dedo en movimientos circulares.  
-Ngg...ah¡-gemiá Tino  
Suecia metio otro dedo cuando creyo que era nesesario y hiso un movimiento de tijeras, con el claro objetivo de ''dilatar'' a su amado. Tenia unas ganas inmensas de hacer suyo a Tino de una vez, pero no queria que este sufriera, al meter el tercer dedo ,el menor solo sintio placer.  
-ah..ah¡ ...gha¡...nng-el finlandes se sacudia y apretaba las sabanas con ambas manos.  
Metia y sacaba sus dedos ,ya no aguantaba más.  
-Tino, estas listo?-pregunto Suecia, muy acalorado y sonrojado.  
-Su-san...ah ...si...t-te...amo-decia Tino entre ultimas palabras hicieron sentir al mayor, que era la persona mas feliz del mundo.  
Se abrio paso por su amante, lentamente, con amor y cuidado, el Finlandez arqueo su espalda y cubrio sus ojos con su antebrazo, no podia aguantar ,gritaba con una mezcla de dolor y el sueco introdujo mas o menos la mitad ,se detubo preocupado por los gritos.  
-Tino...e-estas bien?-preguntó, con aires de preocupacion.  
-Su-sa..n...nn...mas...mas porfavor-pedia el pequeño entre jadeos.  
Suecia sonrio, iria con cuidado, siguio introduciendo su miembro hasta que penetro a Tino casi por completo (N/A:casi? si, casi, ya veran porque *w*),y comenzo con las embestidas, lentas pero seguras.  
-AH¡...AH¡...SU...SU-SAN-Gemia Tino completamente exitado.  
-ah...porfavor...llamame...por mi nombre...-pidio el sueco  
-ah¡...b...Berwald¡...ah¡...Be-rwald...AH-Tino se sentia completo, era realmente plasentero.  
Siguieron asi por un rato ,con los gemidos/gritos y las embestidas cada vez mas fuertes y rapidaz, Tino se corrio entre sus cuerpos, Berwald lamio un poco de aquella miel del pecho del pequeño, sentian que pronto llegarian al climax, al punto maximo de su pasion, Berwald se sentia mejor que nunca, y lo expresaria...  
De pronto el sueco sintio que su pene tocaba algo blando dentro de Tino, antes de pensar que podia ser el otro exclamo:  
-Be..Berwald¡...a...ahí...justo ahí¡...AH¡-se sentia extaciado y caliente.  
Entonces comprendio que habia descubierto un nuevo punto de placer y decidio casi al instante, usarlo. Embistió mas profundamente, tocando ese punto una y otra vez, Tino gritaba con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, -''aguanta bastante''-penso el ambos llegaron al orgasmo,el sueco exploto dentro del menor, sus gritos/gemidos llenaron la salió, sus brazos ya no aguantaban su peso, paso su lengua desde la cintura hasta el cuello de su querido chico antes de caer rendido al sin control, acalorados y cubrieron con las mantas de la cama de Tino y se abrazaron.  
-Tino...quiero estar contigo siempre-Suecia sonrio  
-Berwald...-Tino solto una risita nerviosa-yo...tambien...te amo...  
Ambos cansados, satisfechos, felices de haberse entregado el uno al otro, justo antes de caer en el sueño Tino dijo:  
-Berwald...tu me salvaste...gracias¡-3-

A la mañana siguiente, Berwald fue el primero en despertar ,se encontro aun abrazodo con Tino a su lado, una sonrisa se esbozo en sus labios y absorvio un olor del menor ,que dormia inosentemente, hasta que se desperto con sobresalto:  
-Su-san...el informe¡  
ʕಠᴥಠʔ  
Bueno este era el ''famoso'' lemon, se que no quedo muy bien ,asi que acepto ideas, apoyos ,criticas, amenazas, cartas de odio...:c  
Yo siempre subo mis fic medios raros pero luego de 30 min los arreglo...como paso con la primera parte.  
Perdonen las faltas de ortografia,plz.  
Tengo pensado hacer otro fic sufin...y luego tal vez de south park...ya saben, soy una pervert que le encanta el yaoi:3  
Nos leemos luego (|_|)  
(*w*) Bye~Nyandelcat7~


End file.
